Toothache
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Kushira has a toothache and a secret fear of the dentist, not so secret to her long-time best friend who is worried about her. Ukitake/OC hopefully funny    '


Captain Kushira Hikamara winced as she rubbed her cheek. Why was her tooth hurting so much? She wandered over to the mirror and peered in her mouth, not seeing anything she decided to poke around with the handle of her toothbrush. She poked and poked and "OWW!" she cried out in pain dropping her toothbrush and holding the side of her face.

"Captain?" she blinked "Captain, is everything okay?" a Shinigami called from her door "evewyfings fine" she said wincing at the slurred words. She sighed and sat down at her desk. Maybe candy would help. She pulled out a piece of hard candy from a bag her best friend Jushiro Ukitake had brought her for her birthday.

She closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste when a bolt of pain coursed through her lower jaw. Her green eyes flew open and she clenched her jaw reflexively, crushing the candy between her teeth causing even more pain. Her hands flew to her face and she rested her head on the desk letting out a groan.

"Everything alright?" she jerked her head up at Jushiro's voice. Her best friend was standing in the door to her office looking worried. Kushira nodded hands clutching her cheek, the motion made another bolt of pain shot through her jaw, the pain showed on her face despite her trying to keep her expression neutral.

Jushiro studied his Academy classmate intently. The redhead was clutching her jaw rather tightly and despite trying to hide her pain it was evident on her face. He sighed and entered the room sliding the door shut "is it another toothache?" he asked and she shook her head, wincing yet again.

He sighed again "you should go see Captain Unohana if it hurts that much" Kushira widened her eyes "no" she said shaking her head vigorously "it-it's not that bad" she winced and Jushiro raised a dark eyebrow. She blushed "it's…well…I'm afraid of people poking around in my mouth" she confessed.

Jushiro crossed to her and pulled her chair out "open your mouth" he commanded and she looked nervous "don't worry" he smiled "I won't poke in your mouth" "promise?" "promise" she opened and he gently grasped her chin, examining her mouth "it looks like you have a chipped tooth" he said.

Kushira cringed and Jushiro released her "you should go see Captain Unohana" Kushira shook her head forcefully "it'll be fine" she was visibly scared and Jushiro felt bad even though she needed to go he let it drop for now.

Jushiro sighed in resignation "fine... But if it gets worse I will _drag_ you there if I have to". She could tell he was being serious "okay Shiro-kun" she said grateful he wasn't making her go.

Several weeks passed, Jushiro and his lieutenant Kaien Shiba had been sent on a mission to the human world for a while. A month to be exact. During that month, Kushira's tooth got worse. It was at the point where she would go weeks without eating a proper meal and it was showing.

She sighed as she glanced in the mirror; she had definitely gotten thinner which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but Jushiro was due back today and she was positive he would notice and undoubtedly come to the correct conclusion.

Kushira nervously fiddled with her sash trying to make herself seem heavier. The appearance worked slightly but the minute he even so much as hugged her it would be obvious and the fact that her hakama had been shortened to knee-length only highlighted her much slenderer legs. She sighed and tied the sash, which was slipping downwards, tighter. All she could hope was that he didn't notice.

Fortunately her uniform itself was oversized and that hid her weight loss fairly well but she _knew _Jushiro was going to notice. A mischievous grin crossed her pretty features, she had an idea. Rangiku Matsumoto the 10th division lieutenant was always trying out new diets to make herself skinnier. All Kushira had to do was claim she was on a diet.

Jushiro was a smart man and she wasn't sure if he would fall for it but it was better than nothing. "Captain" her third seat Kanako Wakhisa kneeled at her door "yes Kanako-san?" she smiled warmly and Kanako blushed "Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Shiba have returned and Captain Ukitake wishes to see you"

Kushira felt nervous "he does?" Kanako nodded and Kushira stood up "thank you Kanako-san" she bowed and Kanako blushed at her captain's attention "n-no problem Captain Hikamara" she stuttered hastily retreating trying to calm the blush.

Kushira sighed and went over to her mirror trying one last time to make herself look heavier. When she knew she couldn't do any better she turned on her heel and walked towards the 13th division like a condemned man walking to his death.

She got to the 13th division and put on a smile. She knocked on the door "come in" Jushiro's familiar voice washed over her like a warm blanket and she smiled for real and slid the door open. "You wanted to see me Captain?" she decided to remain formal in case there was someone else in the room.

"Yes I did" he stood up and walked over to her. He looked her up and down "you look thinner" he said and Kushira beamed "you think so?" she fidgeted "I'm trying a new diet Rangiku-san told me about" Jushiro raised an eyebrow "diet huh?" he asked and she nodded.

Without warning he embraced her. A blush rose to her cheeks and he let go "tell me the real reason Shira-chan" he said green eyes boring into hers "you're thinner than you appear and there's no way it's because of a diet"

She flushed deeper "but…it's a really good diet" she tried again but it was useless. Jushiro sighed "I've known you for thousands of years…never once have you been so concerned about your appearance that you would starve yourself" Kushira wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or not so she just let it slide.

"What if I suddenly became concerned?" she retorted and he closed his eyes in exasperation "Kushira, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying" she knew it was hopeless but she tried one last ditch attempt "but I'm not…" it was a feeble attempt, even Kushira knew that.

Jushiro looked at her "it's your tooth isn't it?" surprise crossed her face but she hastily quashed it and replaced it with confusion but it was too late, Jushiro knew and Kushira was like a mouse backed into a corner by the cat.

She widened her green eyes "ithurtssomuchIhaven'tbeenabletoeat" she said rapidly inhaling sharply and hoping he hadn't understood a word she said, sadly she was wrong. Jushiro closed his eyes in exasperation "that's it" he said grabbing her wrist. She cried out as he dragged her out the door much to the confused expressions of his subordinates.

"I said I would drag you to Captain Unohana if it got any worse" he said. Kushira dug her feet into the ground like a stubborn mule somewhere by the eighth division "please don't make me go" she pleaded but he was stronger than her.

She plopped down on the ground like a stubborn child "I'm not going" Jushiro sat down in front of her still holding her wrist "you've been starving yourself for who knows how long because it hurts too much to eat…if you keep going like this you'll starve yourself to death" he tried to persuade her but she shrugged "I don't care…I don't want to go"

Jushiro understood her reluctance "what are you afraid of?" she narrowed wide emerald eyes "who says I'm afraid of anything?" Jushiro looked amused "Shira-chan…I know when you're afraid and there's nothing to be afraid of" she bit her bottom lip "I don't like people poking around in my mouth…it hurts" Jushiro squeezed her wrist "you'll be okay" he said.

Kushira looked like she was going to concede for a split second but she shook her head "I'm not going" Jushiro sighed "then we'll have to do this the hard way" he picked her up-it was quite clear that she had lost a considerable amount of weight and it worried him-and slung her over his shoulder.

She protested all the way to the 4th division. "What's all the noise?" Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu came out. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her: Captain Ukitake effortlessly carrying a loudly protesting Captain Hikamara over his shoulder.

"Hello Captains…may I help you?" she asked. She blinked in amusement as they spoke simultaneously "yesno" she looked confused "can you please repeat that?" Captain Ukitake set Kushira on the ground "yes" he smiled "she has a chipped tooth and it's hurting her to the point where she hasn't been eating"

The redheaded captain was attempting to sneak away but Jushiro wrapped his arms around her as Isane went to get Captain Unohana "you're not going to get away" he pulled her to a chair and made her sit down keeping a tight hold on her wrist. She fidgeted nervously and Jushiro felt guilty for making her come here even if it was for her own good.

He gazed deeply into her green eyes and he detected fear, it was clear she was trying to hide it but she was afraid "I'm sorry for dragging you here" he apologized "but I don't want to see you faint from hunger during a fight or starve yourself to death and I especially don't want to see you in pain…it's for your own good"

Kushira pouted "that's what they all say" she looked away and Jushiro laughed "please don't be angry" he asked but she refused to look at him "I'm only doing this to help you" he grasped her chin and turned her face towards him.

She cast her eyes downward and he couldn't help but chuckle "I promise I won't leave your side" he said running his thumb along her jaw-line. She gasped and looked at him in shock causing him to smile "see? I got you to look at me" he said and Kushira shook her head despite the small smile playing across her features.

He stroked her hair reassuringly "it'll be okay" Isane returned "Captain Hikamara…Captain Unohana is ready for you" sheer terror crossed Kushira's green eyes and she froze in her seat. Jushiro got her out of the chair and she clung to him in fear as they followed Isane.

"Hello Hikamara-san, Ukitake-san" "Unohana-senpai" Jushiro inclined his head. Kushira was too afraid to open her mouth for fear of throwing up "are you ready Kushira-san?" Kushira shook her head vigorously and tried to make a run for it but a strong pair of arms wrapped around her "you're not going anywhere but in there" he gestured to the room Unohana had just come out of.

He steered her to the room and they shut the door. She shakily climbed onto the chair-like bed and looked at Jushiro with a terrified gaze. He surreptitiously took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

When Captain Unohana returned with a needle and a jar of yellow liquid, Kushira nearly passed out from terror "don't worry" Unohana soothed "it's just a medicine that will numb the area while I look around" Kushira whimpered in terror as Unohana approached with the needle.

"Open" Unohana said and Kushira reluctantly opened her mouth clinging to Jushiro as if she were a drowning person. Unohana slowly pushed the needle into her gums above the tooth that was causing her so much pain. For Kushira, the pain was unbearable and it seemed like it foreverfor Unohana to get finished.

Kushira felt like she was breaking Jushiro's hand but he didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable. When Unohana was finished Kushira poked her face, the whole right half of her face save her eyes was numb. She glanced at Jushiro with puppy dog eyes and guilt shot through him "thowwy" she held up their clasped hands "it's no problem" he smiled reassuringly.

Unohana came back with a file and Kushira looked at it with wide-eyed apprehension. "Hold still" Unohana said and gently began filing at the chipped tooth. Kushira wasn't in any pain until she hit the center.

Kushira yelped and Jushiro widened his eyes worriedly. Unohana gently poked again and she yelped again. "Looks like a cavity has formed" she said getting up "I'll be right back"

She was beginning to hyperventilate and her eyes were tearing up "it'll be okay Shira-chan" Jushiro kissed her on her forehead earning a wide-eyed look of shock from his now-blushing redheaded friend. Nevertheless, his little unexpected action seemed to have calmed her down somewhat or at least given her something else to think about.

Unohana came back with a thick white paste. The redhead studied it warily as Unohana put it on a slender wood stick. She motioned for Kushira to open. She did so again, reluctantly all the while glaring at the pointed wooden stick. Unohana stuck the stick on her tooth and gently dabbed.

Kushira winced at the pain but it was over quickly. "Now let it harden" Unohana ordered and Kushira nodded as Unohana left the room. Her tooth felt funny and she moved to stick her finger in her mouth and touch it "I don't think you should mess with it" Jushiro gently pulled her hand away. Kushira nodded, unable to say anything.

After a few minutes Unohana returned with a long slender, oval mirror. She stuck it in Kushira's mouth, the cold metal making her shiver "looks like you're good to go" she smiled warmly and untied the apron she had wrapped around the redhead's neck.

Kushira jumped off the chair with an almost indecent glee. No more torture "thank you Unohana-than" she said frowning at her slaughter of 'san'. Unohana laughed "it'll take a little while to wear off" Kushira nodded "thank you Unohana-san" Jushiro thanked her following his childhood friend "you saved me a lot of worry"

Unohana watched as he followed her. She shook her head amused; she had always known they would wind up together.

"Thiro-kun?" Kushira asked looking like she was going to cry and Jushiro tried not to grin at her slurred speech "yes?" "I'm dever going wo do that again" she slurred angrily with a petulant pout. Jushiro wanted so badly to kiss her at that moment.

"If I hadn't made you go you would have starved yourself to death…and don't you think you'll like it much better now that you're not in pain?" Kushira's pout turned into a frown and Jushiro knew that one look from her would probably melt him like soft butter. He was already feeling slightly guilty as it was.

"Feeling any less numb?" "do" she said frowning deeper "ith theemth wo be gething worth" she said. Jushiro grinned feeling like he could take advantage of this moment. He leaned down and kissed her flush on the lips.

She widened her green eyes and he broke the kiss. "That wath not faiw" she said he took her arm "all's fair in love and war" he said stealing Shunsui's favorite quote. Kushira glared "you're thounding like Thunthui" "ith a good quoth" he playfully imitated her slur. She shoved him but he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to hold on.

"Tho" he said pulling her closer "what do you say we get something to eat once the feeling returns to your face?" Kushira sighed in exasperation "you wonth thake do for an anthwer will you?" she asked "do" he grinned.

She rested her head on his shoulder "only if you thop making fun of me" he chuckled "I'm not making fun of you…I find it cute" she blushed "but I'll stop" "thank you"

He pulled a bag of candy out of his sleeve and offered it to her. She glared and made a face "it wath your candy that got me here in the firth plathe" she said. He smiled "I'm sorry" he studied her "but you like candy" she sighed "not righth now I donth" "fair enough" he tugged her even closer and they continued their trek back to the 9th division barracks.


End file.
